


A Haunting

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except its not, Ghosts, Lowkey Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Prompt: ghost
Series: SICK BEATS YO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A Haunting

3:02 am

-Georgewashingmachine sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Georgewashingmachine: do you guys hear knocking on the front door

Ringmaster: omg yes im glad im not the only one hearing it

Ringmaster: but also not

Georgewashingmacine: wtf is doing it

Ringmaster: idk but dont answer

Georgewashingmacine: im gonna look through the peephole

Georgewashingmachine: brb

Ringmaster: GEORGE

Ringmaster: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH

Ringmaster: DO NOT ANSWER THAT DOOR

Georgewashingmachine: i'm not, just checking the peephole

Ringmaster: WHAT IF THEY FUCKING IDK DO SOMETHING TO THE DOOR

Ringmaster: IF IVE LEARNED ANYTHING FROM REDDIT ITS IF YOU HEAR KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR AT 3 AM IGNORE IT

Georgewashingmachine: theres someone outside

Georgewashingmachine: cant make out their face

Ringmaster: GEORGE OMG

Ringmaster: GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR

Ringmaster: oh fuck

Ringmaster: did i hear that right

Ringmaster: did they just say "i see you"

Ringmaster: George omg

Ringmaster: wtf are we gonna do

Ringmaster: geo you okay?????!

Ringmaster: GEORGE

Georgewashingmachine: they just waved at me.

Ringmaster: WHAT

Ringmaster: GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE

Ringmaster: GEORGE

Ringmaster: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR

Ringmaster: GEORGE WHAT IS HAPPENING

Ringmaster: DID I JUST HEAR THE DOOR OPEN

Ringmaster: FUCKIN ANSWER OMG

Ringmaster: GEORGE WHERE TF ARE YOU?!!!

Ringmaster: if that's not you coming down the hallway im gonna cry.

Ringmaster: George.

Ringmaster: there is someone in the fucking hallway right next to the door.

Ringmaster: George if you are alive please dear god answer your phone

Ringmaster: GEORGE

Ringmaster: THEYRE SCRATCHING AT THE WALLS AND WALKING BACK AND FOURTH IN THE HALLWAY

Ringmaster: WTF

Ringmaster: im gonna die.

Ringmaster: i love you Georgie. Its been amazing knowing you and you were such a great friend and I hate to go this way but if there is a heaven may we meet again there.

Georgewashingmaching: omg

Ringmaster: GEORGE?!!

Ringmaster: WTF HAPPENED

Georgewachingmachine: so the door was unlocked and they opened it and I got freaked out so I hid in the hall closet. Turns out it's not a murderer its Paul sleepwalking. 

Ringmaster: omg you're kidding

Georgewashingmachine: no

Ringmaster: why tf was he outside?

Georgewashingmachine: you think ik??

Ringmaster: welp im never sleeping again.

Ringmaster: wait what was that "i see you" shit?

Georgewashingmachine: idk hes talkin in his sleep, a bunch of weird shit too

Georgewashingmachine: "sexy eyebrow piggy" idk if hes talking about me or not but I don't like it either way

Ringmaster: omg if hes dreaming about your sexy ass eyebrows

Georgewashingmachine: why does everyone say my eyebrows are sexy?

Johm: eyebrow*

Ringmaster: have you been here the whole time.

Johm: yes also i put macca outside cause he was bein creepy in his sleep

Ringmaster: asgjaogljksafljk i thought i was gonna die-

Johm: same

Georgewashingmachine: you could've just moved him to the couch or something but no- you put him oUTSIDE AND LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED

Johm: i didn't know the door was unlocked!

Georgewashingmachine: THATS EVEN WORSE OMG

Ringmaster: is it locked now

Johm: yes

Ringmaster: are you sure

Johm: yes

Georgewashingmachine: i just checked hes lying

Ringmaster: JOHN DO U WANT US ALL TO DIE


End file.
